Surrender of Tsukishima Kei
by guren666
Summary: Tsukishima asks a favor from Yamaguchi, because he's the only one he can ask. But there is a tiny problem - the favor entails pretending to be Tsukishima's boyfriend in front of Kuroo, who for some reason asked him out several times and each time he declined. However, when they meet with him, they are overseen by Yachi, for whom Yamaguchi has feelings...


A paper plane swished above his head. The teacher didn't give a fuck, continuing with the lecture as if she didn't see it. He picked it up. What's this?

He unfolded it.

Meet with me after the class, alone

Yamaguchi looked over the mass of heads. His gaze was met by… Tsukki? What's he doing in this class? He's not taking biology classes… is he? He crumpled up the paper plane, nodding shortly at him before he returned to his own copying of notes.

* * *

The bell rang and all students were leaving the auditorium, one by one, group by group.

On the way out, Tsukishima waved suggestively towards Yamaguchi, to follow him.

He gathered his things and ran after him. They went into the inner courtyard, where Tsukki sat down on bench, hands in pockets.

Yamaguchi didn't get it why Tsukki called him out so suddenly. They shared morning classes and he didn't seem too different from normal; what's changed in the couple of hours?

He approached his best friend, waiting for him to speak up.

"Tsukki?"

"I don't want to trouble anyone with my predicament, but it's become a pain in my side." Tsukishima said, glancing at his friend, who was still in the dark.

"You remember Kuroo –san."

Yamaguchi nodded a few times. Sure, he remembers him. "Ah, what does he have to do with this sudden meet – up?" He asked, really not getting what's the deal.

Tsukishima stood up. "Pretend to be my boyfriend, Yamaguchi. He's been asking me out non – stop this past week. I can't shook him off; it's like he latched on to me. I can't ask anyone else."

Yamaguchi nervously looked around. "What about… Kageyama or Hinata?" He whispered.

The taller one responded precisely as he predicted. He looked annoyed. "Tch. I don't want neither to get jealous of me. They're idiots and explaining it to them would be too bothersome. I can only ask you."

"But, but… you know I l- like someone…"

"I know. I'm saying pretend. Pretend, Yamaguchi."

"Do you want me to fucking plead or what?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

Yamaguchi waved. His friend wouldn't ask if this wasn't his last resort.

"Fine. But only because we've been friends for ages."

Tsukishima cracked a smile. "Thank you. We're going right now."

Yamaguchi blinked. Eh? R- right now?!

But Tsukishima was already walking away from him. "Come on. Kuroo is waiting for us not far from here."

Unsure if he did the right thing or not; Yamaguchi shrugged. What's done is done, he said he will do it.

He joined up with his friend as they walked down the lane to the crowded, main street.

So many people could see them! Is this a good idea?

Tsukishima looked forward.

* * *

They found him pretty easily. He was standing out in the crowd, as he repeatedly checked his phone, leaning on the stairwell.

When he spotted them, he waved enthusiastically, running up, straight in Yamaguchi's face. He instinctively backed away a bit, hiding behind Tsukishima.

Kuroo looked disappointed. "Are you for real? This guy? This is your boyfriend, Tsukishima?"

Yachi who was running errands stopped on the stairs, curious (and hurt?) look on her face. "What?" She whispered to herself, the plastic bag full with groceries almost slipped from her hand.

… Tsukki relies on him.

He whipped out a smile at Kuroo. "That's right! So… Oh"

Yamaguchi saw her.

Damn it! Yachi is watching!

He covered his head with hands. It was no use, she saw and recognized them.

This is bad.

Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi's gaze and spotted Yachi –san, staring at them with hurt expression. Meanwhile, Kuroo unleashed a volley of questions.

"You're really Tsukishima's boyfriend?"

Argh, she's still watching!

"Yes, I am. So stop following Tsukki around."

In that moment, Yachi ran away.

Tsukishima glanced from Yachi –san's disappearing silhouette to Yamaguchi's profile.

Kuroo snickered. "Say what?"

Enough. That's enough. How bothersome can they all get?

Tsukishima sighed.

"It's a lie."

Both Kuroo and Yamaguchi stared at him.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

Kuroo was confused, while Yamaguchi paled. "Wait, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima flicked his forehead. "The charade's over. Explain to Yachi what this was about. She'll understand."

"But…"

"What the hell is going on?" Kuroo demanded explanation.

Tsukishima did something unexpected, he grabbed Kuroo's hand. "Forget it. You're coming with me."

Kuroo grinned. That's more like it! "Sure, that sounds good." He dragged him off. "Hurry up."

Yamaguchi was left alone, standing there.

Yachi! He ran after her.

* * *

"Oi, where are you taking me?"

"My room." Was the straightforward answer.

Kuroo had an urge to laugh at his honesty. "So you do like me, Tsukki!"

"Stop yapping and walk."

* * *

His room was neat and clean. Tsukishima stood in the middle of the small, cramped space. Then, he started undressing. Soon he was left only in underwear.

Kuroo gulped down. Kei's surprisingly bold. He should make sure he wants it, though.

"Hey, you… don't mind?"

His red T – shirt was dropped as last onto the pile of clothes. "Didn't you want to do this in the first place?"

Kuroo couldn't dismiss how uninterested he sounded. What the…? Was he screwing with guys left and right since the last time he saw him? Is that why…? "Yeah, I guess I did."

"I'm going to take a shower." He announced, walking past him, only in boxers. Kuroo nervously answered. "Okay…"

Kuroo sat down on the bed, since Kei didn't have a chair here.

In the shower, Tsukishima turned on the water, water sprayed over his body. He remembered about how Yamaguchi looked when Yachi saw them.

Tch. How stupid.

* * *

He came out, only in towel wrapped around his sides. Kuroo watched how Tsukishima went down on his knees. What is he up to? Tsukishima reciprocated the nervous grin with a poker face. He reached for the zipper, pulling it down.

Kuroo's eyes widened. No way a first timer would do this! Tsukishima pulled out his dick and without further ado, sucked Kuroo off.

The older youth had to bite into his tongue. He didn't expect that he'd be getting a blowjob from Tsukki anytime soon. "Aah, Tsu-kki?"

"Stahp talgin'." He somehow managed to say.

Kuroo threw his head back. Ah, heck. This kid has always been like that. Ever since the training camp, where they had a chance to train together.

Damn it, he's turned on. His technique was lacking; yet it aroused him. Was it because it was with Tsukishima?

He had no time to ponder as the younger one stood up and sat beside him, wiping his chin of saliva.

Tsukishima sunk onto the bed. "That's the kind of man I am. Do whatever you want." He stated, looking over Kuroo's shoulder.

Well, he did invite him in the end.

Kuroo got rid of all his clothing. There was no need to hide anything, after all Tsukki just sucked him off to get into the mood, right?

Now… to get rid of that towel…

Kuroo laid down and spread the white fabric and he was met with a wondrous sight; that delicious body. Will be his. Just look at that lewd body, how could a man resist?

He sucked on his nipples, doing his trick with the tongue that was guaranteed to get the other vocal… but he didn't utter a word. The uninterested look didn't change even slightly. Agitated, he bit playfully Kei's nipple, snaking his hands down his belly, abdomen and thighs.

Tsukishima was restraining his voice, because making a noise would indicate he liked it. Which he didn't. He hoped Kuroo would get his fill after fucking him and leave him alone.

Still, doing it with a man… He never thought he'd willingly do it another guy. Huh, since when did Kuroo see him in that way?

Kuroo was getting frustrated with Tsukishima's unchanging look in the eyes. He stopped caressing his body and propped himself on elbows, intent on asking if he'd dissatisfied with him. Forcing himself on Tsukishima was never his intention. He liked him, damn it!

But, he gave consent. Maybe he feels the same way? Figuring out Kei Tuskishima's thinking, what's he thinking about him as person, a lover… however, his body is much more honest… He's getting hard under his fondling and sucking. And Kuroo hasn't even touched him there.

The older man grinned. He'll make him flustered yet. Kuroo laid down again, spreading Tsukishima's legs apart, which in turn made Tsukishima yelp out, exasperated gasp escaped his mouth when Kuroo inserted two digits inside, scissoring and making more room.

Tsukishima's stoic mask finally fell off; Kuroo was teasing him earnestly, watching his reactions and looking out for the prostate, which shouldn't be too hard to find…

Meanwhile, Kuroo himself became hotter and hotter, his want for Tsukishima was becoming unbearable. Then, his back arched and he moaned, reddening in the face.

Embarrassed, Tsukishima hid his face. "Don't look at me."

Kuroo's fingers went out. Despite trying to hold back, he reached his limit. Tsukishima is too damn cute for his own good.

He lined up and thrust in; feeling how Tsukishima's insides clenched around his cock, making his even more aroused. Tsukishima's voice died for a moment as all he could see were the tips of his ears, tinted red.

He's so cute.

Kuroo's desire took over as he rammed him hard, wanting to mark him as his, so that Kei Tsukishima won't ever want to have another lover. Delicious moans intensified as they slipped on the surface, mixing with Kuroo's grunts as he was concentrating on setting a pace and observing Tsukishima as he did him.

Growing bold, Kuroo jerked him off, which crumbled his last defenses (if he had any) and his hands finally weren't in the way.

What he saw was the most erotic face he'd ever seen.

Accelerated breathing was becoming more intense on both sides, equally drunk on increasing pleasure.

Feeling that their end release was near, Kuroo picked him up, hugging him close. Tsukishima's eyes widened; the penetration was deeper than before. At this rate, they'll come. Soon.

Kuroo giggled. "I can't believe I'm doing this lewd stuff with you. I've longed for you since I've met you. And now, to hold you in my arms…" He kissed Tsukishima, which surprised the younger man for the first ten seconds, but he reciprocated, deepening the kiss as their passion was reaching its peak.

With last thrusts, they came almost simultaneously. Thoroughly sated, Kuroo plopped him on the bed, slipping out. Exhausted, Tsukishima closed eyes and drifted off.

Kuroo smiled, brushing his cheek. He took off his glasses and went off in search of tissues.

* * *

He stirred and woke up. He was still in bed, sheets covered him.. and he was naked. And Kuroo wasn't beside him.

Where is Kuroo? Did he leave already…? As I thought, I was just a one – night stand for him…

Tsukishima rolled on the other side, where he found the other man sitting down by the bed. Kuroo heard him shift on the bed and he glanced at him, sheepishly staring at him. "I'm sorry that I overdid it. I even came inside you… I felt bad about it, so I cleaned you up. Also, I should have realized I was your first man. You'd never do this with anyone else. If I knew, I'd do it more… gently."

Tsukishima turned his back on him, again with that strange indescribable feeling. Could it be love? I'm in love with Kuroo? Maybe I was all along. If I wasn't, I wouldn't sleep with him.

"You're a lot nicer than I remember…" He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Kuroo turned his head. "Did you say something?"

Tsukishima closed eyes for a split second, a smile spread on his face. "You'll catch a cold if you stay down there. Come here."

Kuroo climbed in, feeling that he was accepted by him. More than that. Their relationship will change. It is changing. They curled up, Tsukishima buried his head in Kuroo's chest as he drifted back to sleep.

The older man couldn't help it, he had to smile. He's got it. Tsukishima Kei's love.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
